


Everything He Wants

by Dame_Birdie



Category: 21 Jump Street (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dame_Birdie/pseuds/Dame_Birdie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanson loves Hoffs. He just doesn't want to complicate things so for now he'll just settle for watching, and love every second of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything He Wants

 

_Everything He Wants_

_For the prompt: Glimpse_

 

Loving someone when they didn’t love you back was a harsh burden to bear.

Especially when you can’t tell them how you feel.

No one knew this better then Tom Hanson. He wasn’t sure when his crush turned from mild infatuation to something substantial, all he knew was every time Judy walked in the room, looked at him with those eyes, smiled, laughed, did _anything_ ; his secret almost jumped from the tip of his tongue.

But he was too content with what they had to risk it all on _what if._   

For now a glimpse would have to be enough. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't mean to be a feedback whore but...Comments, Kudos? I'll love you forever! ^^


End file.
